


'i'm ready to go home with you now.'

by Drhair76



Series: You don't have to say I love you to say I love you [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Spencer Reid, Spencer is a nerd, This is peak gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, derek is soft, hand holding, they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: There were things about Spencer that Derek didn't question.There were also things about Derek that Spencer didn't question.or, Derek has a weird obsession with Spencer's hands.





	'i'm ready to go home with you now.'

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot, this is purely fluff.

There were things about Spencer that Derek didn't question. 

Like how he reread books despite having an eidetic memory. Or how sometimes he'd stare off into space for a while, obviously working a part of the case and Morgan would have to remind him to share with the rest of them. Or how he'd sometimes just gaze at Morgan with the most loving and awed look on his face, and was somehow completely oblivious to how much it made Derek want to kiss him silly. 

There were also things about Derek that Spencer didn't question. 

Like his anger whenever he saw another guy talking Spencer up. Or his obsession with leaving marks on Spencer's pale neck that forces him to wear scarves to work the next day. Or the secret smile he'd bite back after gently teasing Spencer but not letting anyone else do the same. 

One other thing that Spencer didn't question, but found amusing, was Morgan's obsession with Spencer's hands. 

More often then not, it was the first thing Morgan reached for when looking for comfort. Derek adored the slim fingers; always interlocking them with his own. He loved to trace little circles on Spencer's palm because it made him squirm. He loved encircling Spencer's wrists and feeling his pulse jump under his fingers. 

There was just something about Spencer Reid's hands that intrigued Derek.  Morgan sat next to Reid, watching him breeze through the paperwork. 

Spencer sifted through the files quickly, his brain whirling a mile a minute. He was only interrupted by a light touch on his arm. Spencer's movement slowed but he didn't stop, and that touch drifted down to his hand. 

This time Spencer stopped and turned to Morgan, who was gazing at him with a tired yet happy look in his eyes. 

"You done pretty boy?" 

Spencer was about to say no, because he wasn't. The rest of his files should take him approximately 47 more minutes to finish but...Spencer could see the exhaustion in Derek's face. It had been a long day and Morgan's thumb rubbing gentle circles on his palm was pulling Spencer's brain out of work and into relaxation. 

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah sure." 

Morgan didn't let go of Reid's hand as he put the files away. When he was finished Spencer intertwined their fingers turned to him. 

"You weren't really done were you?" Morgan asked, a knowing look in his eyes. Spencer gave a sheepish smile and dipped his head. 

"No, but I can always finish tomorrow."

Morgan reached up with the hand not tangled in Reid's and brushed some hair back from his forehead. "I know you're tired. And besides, I'm ready to go home with you now."

A smile bubbled over Derek's features and Spencer had a brief desire to brush his hands over his beautiful eye crinkles. 

"You have a very nice smile." Spencer complimented, only causing Morgan's smile to grow.

  "Let's head home pretty boy." 


End file.
